Ramen and Pepper Spray
by firevixen73
Summary: She was a struggling waitress with an inability to take crap from people. He was the fowl mouthed customer bent on ruining her previously perfect night. Life was no fairy tale, the pepper spray sure as hell made sure of that. One-Shot


Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Four hours, four fricking hours he had sat at that damn booth. All he ordered was a bowl of ramen, which had free refills, and a glass of water. Who the hell was this guy? Did he not know that he was taking up her table? Did he not know he was costing her tip money? Those silly little things that paid her bills? In case he wasn't aware, the economy was completely shot right now. Everyone needed everything that they could in order to survive. Especially struggling waitresses like her. Okay, one hour she could understand, even in a diner like this. Families came in, took their time, were loud and made a mess. That was usually an hour, maybe an hour and a half, but come on. This was one man, who ordered one thing, who was there for four hours!

Sighing she grabbed a fresh pot of coffee and headed to another table. This one had a younger couple in it, sitting side by side. They were obviously newlyweds from the way that they were all over each other. Kagome almost felt that familiar pang of jealousy but quickly squashed it down. No, she had made her choice with Kouga. He was sweet but not her type, nor was he ready to settle down. She had made the right call no matter how crazy her friends called her. So what if he had the perfect body, abs that bullets could bounce off of and the strongest legs she had ever seen. His personality was at most a three out of ten. He only ever talked about himself and his trainer business. Oh, and of course what she was going to make him for breakfast, lunch and dinner that day while telling his friends what a perfect woman he had; Kouga hadn't had to clean anything in the last eight months.

"Can I get you some more coffee?" she asked politely as the couple giggled over something she was sure she didn't want to know about.

The woman smiled but shook her head, "Anymore and I will be up all night."

Kagome discretely checked the clock stationed on the side of the wall. The large and big hands clearly indicated the time, 2:45 AM, as in, in the morning. "Sure, just holler if you need anything."

Kagome quickly headed back towards the back counter and sighed. Her best friend Eri was quick to join her, "I just got a fresh table if you want to take it. We are slow, but they should have been yours."

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's alright. You need the money as much as I do, go on ahead."

Eri smiled and walked over to table seven in order to properly greet them. As Kagome watched her friend she couldn't help but feel a weight lifted. She was so lucky to have a friend like Eri. Not many would be willing to give up money, especially in times like these, for another person. So, with a slightly happier heart Kagome walked over to the table with the client from Never-Going-to-Leave town.

"Is there anything else I can get you sir? We just pulled out a fresh cherry pie if you would like a piece," she tried.

"No thank you," he said gruffly while continuing to type on his laptop.

She had a feeling that he meant it to be at least somewhat nice, but it sure as hell didn't come off that way. In fact, he came off pretty rude, especially because he didn't give her the decency of looking at her when he said it. It was stuff like this that really ticked her off. Just because she was a waitress didn't mean he could treat her like crap. Of course, you couldn't have a job in customer service without realizing that you couldn't yell back at the customers. "Alright then sir, just let me know if there is anything else."

She tried to walk away but his voice cut her off. "W-Wait."

She turned back towards him and put on a small smile, "Yes?"

"What would be your dream vacation?" he asked randomly.

Kagome had obviously been caught off guard. What hell was this man talking about? "Excuse me?"

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" he still had not looked at her, but his fingers had stopped their typing.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what to say, "Umm, like if I could afford one?"

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yes, if you weren't poor."

Kagome could have growled at him. Where the hell did he get off calling her poor? So what if she actually was? It was not the point. He had no right to say that! He didn't know her, he didn't know her story; he didn't know anything about her! With her anger firmly in place Kagome officially snapped. "I would go to a place where people weren't total pricks and actually looked me in the eye while talking to me. Feel free to leave when you feel like it, the check is on the house. Just don't call me over here again."

Kagome stomped off towards the kitchens in anger. What the hell just happened? Who did he think he was? As soon as she made it into the kitchen she threw her apron down on the floor and stomped her foot. The head chef Hojo was quickly by her side, "Hey, what's up?"

Kagome growled out loud and turned to him, her eyes practically glowing with rage, "Men suck!" she yelled while stomping further away into the kitchen.

Hojo wisely stayed where he was and away from the furious Kagome. It was best to deal with an angry woman well, _never_. That is why you sent another girl in to talk with her. Hojo quickly stuck his head out of the swinging door and motioned towards Eri. When she finally finished with her table he started, "Yeah, I _think_ Kagome _might_ be mad."

Eri sighed, "What did you do?"

Hojo shook his head, "Not me, she kept raving about men and how much she hates them."

Eri glared, "So it wasn't you, it was your kin, same thing. Now what happened?" she tried again.

Hojo, who did not understand how another man's deed could be his fault, tried to answer. Before he could get two comprehensible words out of his mouth Eri threw her hands up in the air dramatically and nearly shouted, "Men, you are all impossible."

She then quickly charged through the kitchen door in order to find her friend.

Hojo was left in the dining room with a few pairs of curious eyes watching him keenly. Before he could leave the newlywed man shook his head, "It's okay, I don't get women either."

The woman effectively hit his arm.

Hojo smiled and turned back towards the kitchen when he heard Eri and Kagome heading back. Now that the customers were being watched once again he was free to work.

Together the two headed back out, both with smiles on their faces. But this time Kagome went to the new table, the one she had turned down, and handed them their food. Eri headed over to the other man's pen in hand. "Sorry about the switch sir, is there anything else I can get you?"

The man didn't look up from his computer as he continued to type, "Yeah, get me the other one."

"W-What?" tried Eri.

"The other one, with the bitchy attitude. Get me her," he gruffly said while typing.

Eri couldn't believe her ears. What was with this guy? Did he not know the meaning of manners? Of course she had an attitude, did he not hear the way he spoke to her? And what was with him anyways? They had already taken care of his meal, it was on the house. He had no reason to be mean like this. "I don't think that-"

The man's head snapped up angrily. His glare was the most intense things she had ever seen. He had bright eyes that looked gold in the diner's lighting. In them were swirls of what looked to be ruby and orange, like a sunsets colors were trapped in this man's glare. "_Now_."

Eri had to put physical effort into closing her mouth, the one that had dropped in awe. She took a few steps backwards, nearly tripping over her own heels in the process. When she eventually made it to her friend, Eri tugged absentmindedly on Kagome's sleeve. Kagome turned from her work, reorganizing the cakes, and looked at her friend, "What's up?"

"Table two needs to talk to you."

Kagome turned towards the hated table and back towards her work, "Or not."

Eri tried again, "Just try, maybe he is going to apologize. You never know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said something about a fat chance that Eri decided to ignore. Sometimes it was just best to drop things. Of course, Kagome had never been very good at that. Combine her inability to let things go with a 60 hour week, it being 3:00 o'clock in the morning and a rude customer…Kagome was not in a forgiving mood. So she sauntered over to the table and waited for him to respond. Maybe it would be something like 'I'm a prick so take all my money,' or 'I'm sorry I will pay your rent for the next month to make up for it'. Yeah, that would be nice.

"You're more than a little annoying," said the man without missing beat.

Kagome's mouth dropped. That was not what she was expecting at all. To add insult to injury the idiot didn't even look at her while saying it! That's it, she was gone. In fact, she was pretty sure that if she didn't leave the man's cold ramen would be poured down his pants rather soon. She immediately turned on her heel with one swoop and tried to make it to the kitchen. The moment she turned a firm grip pulled her back.

When she swung back around, rather forcefully and more then prepared to slap this man, she stopped mid reach. He was looking at her. The bastard had looked up from his blasted computer and actually managed to look at her in the eye. Speaking of eye's his were absolutely beautiful. Of course that did nothing to make up for his personality. "I _will_ file charges for assault."

The man stood up just enough to push her into the booth seat across from him. She landed with a thump and immediately tried to sit back up. Before she could yell, he cut her off, "No really, where would you go?"

She growled as his stupid question, "Heaven, you won't be there so it sounds great."

"Hawaii?" he asked, completely ignoring her comment. "Mexico? Europe? China?"

She sighed in defeat, "Why do you care anyways?"

"I need a place for…something and nothing sounds good. It's frustrating, I never have blocks like this," he said angrily while glaring at his computer.

Not for the first time that day Kagome wondered what was so fascinating about the contraption. She of course kept her opinions to herself, sort of, "_You're_ frustrating, can I go now?"

The man glared, "_No_, now answer the damn question _woman_."

She automatically reached for the cold bowl of ramen but he easily pushed it out of her reach as if predicting her movements, "Just answer the damn question."

Deciding enough was enough, and maybe if she answered he would go away, she sorted through the problem, "Let me guess, you have a girlfriend, don't ask me how you managed that, what with your horrible attitude, you screwed up and now you want to take her somewhere right? The smooth talking is not covering up whatever you did and now you just want her to forgive you?"

The man just stared at her, "…Alright, you caught me. Where would you want to go?"

For some indescribable reason Kagome had the impression she had missed something important. She let it slide though, since she honestly didn't care at the moment. "What does she like to read?"

The man pushed himself back into his chair, "Excuse me?"

Kagome sighed, "You can tell a lot about a woman based off of her favorite books. What does she read?"

"…She doesn't really…maybe some romance novels here and there," he tried. The first part of his sentence sounded very unsure, but the second part was most definitely true. He was too confident in the statement for it not to be.

"Then somewhere lovey-dovy. Somewhere secluded, probably an island or something with constant room service and beautiful sunsets. There you go, I helped you out, now I'm leaving." She tried to get up, she really did. The man placed his foot on the end of the booth that she needed to leave through. Kagome reluctantly turned back to him, "Yes?"

"What about you? You like romance novels?" he asked.

She made a face, "No, I like the classics, like Jane Austin and Shakspeare. I find romance pretty fake."

The man became ridiculously defensive at her comment, "Well how many have you read?"

"I don't know, maybe one in junior high. If you've read one, you've read them all," she answered back.

"Well that's just closed minded," he said while crossing his arms like the petulant child she already though he was.

Kagome visibly smirked, "Are you sure it's the girlfriend that reads the romance novels?"

The man turned his attention back from his computer and gave her a full on death glare. It of course, only intensified her smirk, "Positive, she reads at least one a day. It's part of her job as a publisher."

Oh, he just left himself wide open now didn't he, "Wow, love life's that bad? She has to get her excitement from a book? What a crappy boyfriend you must be."

The man growled, "Said the woman _without_ a boyfriend."

Kagome immediately went into defense mode, "Hey, you have no basis for-"

"You're working a three in the morning shift on a Saturday night, you're more than single," he countered. "New question, how do you know if you love someone?" he tried.

"Love? As in marriage and white doves type of love?" she asked, still a little bitter about his earlier comment. "Shouldn't you be talking to your much needed therapist about this? Not some random stranger?"

"No, a therapist can be traced back to me, you can't. Now answer the question before I file a formal complaint about you," he threatened with a smirk.

Kagome was livid! He did not just threaten her after everything he had done. He was practically holding her hostage! Of course, she couldn't afford to lose this job, and somehow he knew it. So she settled back in her seat, the glare now a permanent facial expression on her face. "Do you see her with a kid on-"

He cut her off, "No, not me. How does a woman know she's in love?"

Kagome huffed, "Fine. I would ask myself if I would want to go through nine months of being fat for him and then have a screaming-"

"Stop showing off your 1st place award in sarcasm and answer the damn question," he said with his own glare.

"I would think about him randomly, for no reason. Whether he was safe, thinking about me, if he had eaten that day," she waver her hand absentmindedly to show how long the list was. Kagome then continued, "I would actually _want_ to introduce him to the family, I would put up with his friends stupid comments-there really isn't a way to explain it. It is this desire to be with them whenever possible, to do whatever you can to make them happy. You just…know."

The man continued to look at her, "So you have no idea?"

Kagome slammed her hands down on the counter, "I answered, you sort of listened and now I'm leaving you-"

"Last one."

She glared again, "Do you enjoy cutting me off?"

The man smirked, "Immensely."

That was it, she was getting through his stupid leg if she had to saw it off with a butter knife.

"How do you know if someone is cheating on you?" he asked.

Kagome immediately stopped her internal rant and turned towards the man. She slowly sat down and legitimately thought about her answer. Finally she turned back to him, "Does she-"

"He, _your_ boyfriend remember?" he had once again cut her off. This time though she let it go.

"Does _he_ mind if I show up randomly? Or make unexpected plans with him?" this time she looked at him for an answer.

After a few seconds he responded, "Yes."

"Does he get angry at me for no reason?"

"No," he answered.

"Do I know his friends pretty well?" she asked.

"Not as well as you would like."

"Does he randomly say I love you-" he tried to answer yes, but she cut him off, "while looking me in the eye?"

"…No."

"I would break up with him," she answered truthfully.

"You can tell, just by that?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I can't. There is no way to tell unless you catch them in the actual act. There are too many variables, to many possible explanations. I would still break up with them though. They are one of two things, either cheating on me or not in love with me. Either ones is grounds for a breakup. Why be with someone who doesn't want to be with you, just you? Or doesn't want you involved in their life? That's not a relationship."

With that done Kagome stood up, the man's leg now gone from the booth. As she made her way back over to the diner counter she turned back towards the man, "I am sorry about your girlfriend."

He didn't look back at her, but he did answer, "Yeah, me too."

Kagome quickly checked in on her other two tables as she made her rounds through the restaurant. It had only taken her about five minutes but by the time she made it back to the strange man's booth he was already gone. His laptop, coat and scarf were gone as well. The only thing that was there was an empty glass of water, a cold bowl of ramen and a two hundred dollar tip. In disbelief, because there was no way anyone would leave a tip that large for a ten dollar meal, especially one that was compensated, Kagome grabbed the money and ran out the door. She stopped on the sidewalk as she looked for the man, but he was nowhere to be found.

He was already gone.

* * *

It had been nearly seven months since that night and Kagome had forgotten it. She was too caught up in her own life to ever think about the random stranger that she had spoken too that night. Hell, she spoke to customers every day. She had to keep names, faces, stories and situations all separate while dealing with everything that came with being a college student. That included the mounds of books she read, the papers, the internships and so on. Luckily she was in her last year of undergrad and had mastered the task of multi-tasking, of course, that didn't mean she was perfect at it.

So what was one night to her?

It was on a busy Friday afternoon that she found out.

Everything was packed. The diner had a half hour waiting list, and for a small company without a hostess that was saying something. At this rate, they might have to call the owner to come in and work. The manager was already seeing people and trying to calm them down while promising that their seat would be ready soon.

At first, Kagome had no idea what could be going on but it only took a few well worded questions to figure it out. "Book signing?"

"Yeah!" yelled Ayame excitedly. "Inuyasha Toshio is going to be there and everything! He is one of the world's most famous romance novelists! Of course, no one knows what he looks like or anything but that just adds to the mystery! You should read his stories Kagome. His new one just came out last week and I've already read it twice!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm a little too busy with life to be reading something I want nothing to do with, but I'll take your word for it."

Ayame spun around dreamily as she pulled her hard copy out of her apron, "You should hear the story Kagome."

Kagome just looked at her friend, then at the book, then at her friends apron, "How the hell did you even fit that in there? It's like three hundred pages."

Ayame ignored her, "I've read all of his books and this one is by far my favorite. It's only been a week and people are already talking about awards for best novel of the year."

Hojo called out her tables order and she grabbed the two plates. Ayame of course followed her out of the kitchen as she continued to talk. "It starts off with a woman and a man-"

Kagome made a shocked face, "No! In a romance novel?"

Ayame glared, "She's this aweful woman who wants nothing but his money, but he totally doesn't know it. Then he meets the most amazing woman while out in a business meeting through France. She's all about history, and tells him all about the ancient artifacts, buildings, legends and they go to all these romantic places in the country. They are so perfect Kagome, you just know they were made for each other. Well of course they fall in love, but are in complete denial about it for the longest time-"

"Ayame," the woman stopped talking when her friend cut her off, "Your table is leaving."

Ayame turned towards her table and frowned, but before she headed over she handed the book towards Kagome, "Alright, but I will be back to tell you the ending."

Kagome thanked her table and told them that she would be by momentarily to make sure everything was to their satisfaction. The day had continued on like that and eventually the diner had started to whine down.

It was around eight at night that Kagome finally had a few minutes to herself. Unfortunately she was covering for another girl who was sick, so she was stuck here for her unplanned second shift. Of course the diner wasn't even remotely busy. Unfortunately she couldn't leave to grab her homework from her apartment so all she was left with was Ayame's stupid book.

So Kagome sat for a good three hours in a window booth reading the blasted thing, only having to get up once during that time in order to refill someone's coffee. She hated to say it, but the book was really good. It was so good, and she was so entrapped in it that she didn't even notice the man who walked in. She didn't notice him scan the room or how his eyes rested on her. She didn't notice him walk up to her but she sure as hell noticed when he dropped his oversized briefcase not a few inches in front of her.

Kagome yelped as soon as she heard the loud noise. Her body practically seized in fright as she jumped up from the booth and tumbled out of the seat. Looking up from the floor she glared at the man, "Hey, I'm on brea-"

The words died in her mouth.

"I thought you said you didn't read that crap?"

Her disbelieving look clashed with a hard glare, all the while standing up and situating herself back in her seat, "Oh look, the rude man's back."

The man rolled his eyes and pointed towards the book as he slid into the seat across from her.

Kagome looked at the book and mumbled, "It's slow, I'm not busy and I don't have anything else."

The man smirked, "Do you like it?"

Kagome briefly glanced off to the side while trying to come up with a sarcastic answer. "I wouldn't say it's horrible if that's what you're asking."

His smirk grew tenfold. "So you were wrong?"

Kagome crossed her arms and scoffed, "_Wrong_ is such a strong word, maybe something more like-"

He of course cut her off, because he wouldn't be him unless he did, "Wrong. You were wrong."

She growled, "Bite me."

"Aren't you going to offer me some coffee or something?" he asked jokingly.

Kagome put the book up to her face, so she couldn't see him, and pretended to read that passages, "I'm on break, you're rude and if memory serves, the last time I tried to serve you coffee I got yelled at for even thinking you would like the addictive stuff."

The man put his hands behind his head and smiled, "Yeah, why get addicted if you don't have to."

She turned the page in an attempt to ignore him. After a few moments of silence she peaked around the corner, thinking that if hadn't left, maybe he was ignoring her. When she did move Kagome was shocked to see him staring at her intently. Almost immediately she flushed red and put the book back in place. "Why are you staring at me? It's creepy."

"_You're _creepy."

Kagome threw the book down, "What do you-"

"Ha! Got you to look at me! I knew I could," he argued while gloating.

She glared, he smirked. It seemed routine for them by now. "I have to go, my break is over."

"Good, I'll have a bowl of ramen and some water," he said casually.

She looked at the clock, really not wanting to serve this man, "Oops, looks like I have a few more minutes, now go away."

The man laughed, an actual laugh. It was hearty, and full and made Kagome feel warm all over. She wished she knew why, "You're insane, aren't you?" It was more a statement then anything, but she felt she had to ask it in a question format in order to come off even slightly polite.

He laughed again, "You were right by the way, she didn't love me. We had a long talk and decided to go our separate ways."

Kagome facial features softened, "I'm sorry."

He waved it off nonchalantly, "It wasn't your fault. She wanted something out of life I didn't, which made us drift. I just wanted to come back here and thank you for that. My family and friends thank you too, apparently none of them liked her."

"…Umm, you're welcome?" she tried.

The door opened from the front of the diner and Kagome managed to actually hear the door chime this time around. When she looked up her face visibly paled.

Kouga.

Without a seconds worth of hesitation she dove under the table and crouched behind the man's feet.

"What the he-"

He yelped as she hit him and told him to shut up.

Eri walked to the front of the diner to greet him but he walked straight past her, "Where is Kagome?"

Eri casually looked around the diner, knowing Kagome would have hidden by now, "Obviously not here. You know, you should really just leave her alone. She doesn't want to date you any more Kouga."

The man glared, "She's my woman and until she finds someone else she will remain my woman."

Eri sighed, "Kouga, just-"

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted up by her upper arm and out from underneath the table. She squealed out of instinct as the strong hand lifted her to her feet. Before she could adjust properly she was in the strangers arms as he held her close, "You know this man Kag's?"

Kagome looked up to see the silver haired man with the golden eyes staring at her intently, "Umm, he's my e-"

"_Ex_-boyfriend. I know this because I'm her new one, now back off loser," growled the man holding her.

Kouga's fists visibly curled, "What the hell are you, forty? Back off from my woman you cradle robber!"

The man held her tighter, "I'm 24 you moron, perhaps if you had passed first grade like a good little boy you would know how to count. Now back off from my girl or you're going to give me the pleasure of making you."

Kouga stepped forwards and swung. He missed as Kagome's customer puller both of them down and gave Kouga a quick jab in the gut. When they pulled away he huffed, "Feh, you moron you could have hit her. Then I would have had to kill you, now get lost."

Kouga tried to stand upright as he clutched his stomach, "Give me your name you jackass, so I can write it on your damn tomb stone."

The man smirked, "Inuyasha Toshio."

For some reason, that name sounded vaguely familiar to Kagome. Before she could even begin to comprehend the situation Kagome was yanked away and out of the diner. They were around the corner in only a few minutes as he dragged her farther away. It wasn't until they reached a nearby playground that Kagome yanked her arm back.

She had finally remembered where she knew the name from, "You're the author?"

Inuyasha scanned the area a few times before turning back towards her, "So, what of it?"

"B-but you're a royal jerk! You're rude, and obnoxious and don't even know how to properly address someone! There is no way you could have written that book!" she yelled in disbelief. "God, are you one of those crazy people that pretends to be the person you're actually stalking? Are you a stalker? Oh my god, I've been kidnapped by a stalker! Help, polic-"

He had effectively covered her mouth, "Shut up woman, I aint no stalker!"

She bit his hand.

"Owe! What the fuc-"

Kagome pulled a can off her handy dandy portable pepper spray from her back pocket as he rounded on her. When you worked the night shift in well, any town, you should always carry one of them where ever you go. She quickly pulled the cap off and pressed the button.

Inuyasha dropped to the dirty ground as he covered his eyes in pain. Somehow he restrained himself from killing her, though he had no idea how. Still covering his eyes he tried to stand as she sprayed another round. With his other hand he pulled he wallet out of his pocket and threw it at her.

"I don't want your money you loon!" she screamed.

"Look at my damn ID woman!" he felt like cussing, he felt like screaming, he felt like punching something all over again but his eyes hurt too damn much for him to do anything other than trying to stand. He heard her reach down for his wallet and gasp at his ID. He felt, more than anything, the pepper spray hit the ground as she dropped it. He quickly picked it up and chucked it as far away from him as possible. No way in hell was he getting sprayed with that crazy shit again.

She was immediately by his side in an attempt to apologize. She quickly allowed him to use her own body for support and he nearly fell on top of her, "I am so sorry Mr. Toshio!"

"It's Inuyasha and do you have anything I can rinse my eyes out with?"

"My apartment is about two blocks away, aside from that we would have to go back towards the diner," she answered back.

Inuyasha swore that if her voice didn't sound so concerned he would have just hailed a cab and left. So much for being chivalrous. No wonder it was dead, look what happened to a guy who exercised it. He reluctantly agreed and they slowly made their way back towards her apartment. Luckily he had the scent of her shampoo to concentrate on, other than the stinging in his eyes of course. Briefly, he wondered what brand she used. After about ten minutes they were seven floors up and he was laying down on what he assumed was her couch.

Kagome was dabbing a washcloth around his eyes as she attempted to get rid of any of the excess pepper spray. When she was done Kagome leaned over and grabbed the eyes drops. "Alright, just open a little."

He tried and yelped, "That hurts."

She huffed, "You big baby, I didn't even put them in yet."

Kagome quickly changed tactics and moved Inuyasha's head onto her own lap. With one hand she ran her fingers through his long hair, hoping to calm his fowl temper, and placed the cold washcloth on top of his eyes. "Now why don't you tell me what the hell is going on."

"You tried to kill me, that's wh-"

She pressed the washcloth a little harder onto his eyes and he nearly squealed, "I mean about you being a famous writer. You don't exactly come off as some romantic guy girls drool over. Or maybe that's just the way you treat me. What, do you use up all your kindness in your books and there is none left over for the rest of the world?"

"Think what you want wench, I've always known what I need to say to a woman to get her to like me. It's just a matter of when I want to use it. I'm just putting my talents to good use, that's all. So get over it," he growled.

She glared, but Kagome knew there was no real reason to. He was moody because of her; this was her own fault, "I'm just saying that I pictured someone a lot different when I read the book…was that what you were working on when we met?"

The man visibly blushed, "I was stuck okay, sometimes a late meal helps me out, and you guys were the only place open."

Kagome giggled, "And the history thing?"

He crossed his arms and she was sure that if he were able, he would have been rolling his eyes, "You seemed like someone other women could relate to. Mind you, I had to spice up your character a bit cause you were way boring but-"

"Hey! I am not boring!" she countered.

"Well, sure, now that I've met the crazy ex, I didn't know about him at the time. He would make a good kidnapper though, then the cops should shoot him for public harassment," he said half seriously.

"Hey, Kouga is not a kidnapper, he just doesn't understand the word no."

"Hence, the kidnapping part," he snorted while trying not to laugh.

Kagome frowned slightly, but only because she was trying to hold back her laugh. Inuyasha was funnier when he wasn't ordering her around. "So the original girlfriend was?"

"Kikyo, my own crazy ex. Like I said, you were right about her. Went a little ballistic after the break up though, for someone who handled it so well when it happened."

"We women are a little crazy like that," she pulled away the washcloth and lightly tapped his eye with the base of her finger, "Does that hurt?"

He winced, "No."

She sighed, "Liar. Can you try to open up though, for me? We need to flush out the spray."

He did and Kagome leaned over as she carefully put in his eye drops. After a few seconds of blinking he pulled himself away from her lap and tried to clear his head. He noticed the various colors, but the room was mostly decorated in different shades of green. It was a stark contrast the red of his own room. 'Thanks."

Kagome smiled, "I really am sorry, but you have to admit, I had some reason to be scared."

Inuyasha smirked, "Of me?"

"Said the man who nearly knocked out my ex-boyfriend. What was with all that talk anyways? We've met twice, and not even formally till tonight."

Inuyasha's faced turned a light shade of red. Kagome couldn't help but think the already handsome man looked adorable when he was nervous, "Honestly? He was annoying me, and I needed a reason to shut him up," he said arrogantly.

"…Really? Cause your blushing right now, and if that's the reason you shouldn't be blushing."

"…I-I wanted to fucking ask you out okay? I was mad he was laying claim to you and it pissed me off. Happy now?" he said angrily while turning away and crossing his arms like that meant she was no longer there.

Kagome felt her own cheeks flush just slightly, "You wanted to ask me out?"

He slowly turned back towards her, "You seriously want me to say it again? Do you not have ears?"

She frowned, "You have a pretty rude way of asking."

He growled, "I'm leaving."

He tried to stand but his vision was still a little blurry and he felt blood immediately rush towards his head. It was just enough to make him wobble and sit back down on the couch, "Right after my eyes clear up."

Kagome sighed, "You are like a three-year-old in a grownups body, do you know that?"

He huffed, "Shut it woman, my eyes hurt too much to argue with you."

She immediately felt her guilt come back, full force. But while he was pouting Kagome found herself with the great opportunity of studying him close up. Sure, he was kind of rude but when you got to really speak to him, it was rather easy to see it he didn't say things to be mean. Inuyasha had been rather sweet earlier too, defending her from Kouga like he had. Not to mention, he wasn't going to be one of those bum boyfriends that sat on the couch all day eating away her hard earned money. Kagome quickly glanced at him again, he was a perfect ten on the looks scale.

"I don't have to work tomorrow, if you have time."

Inuyasha turned back towards her in disbelief, but he didn't miss a beat, "How about ten. I am taking my niece to the zoo and I…could honestly use some help when it comes to kids. I promise we could go to dinner afterwards, just the two of us."

Kagome giggled, "I promise, the zoo is fine. Dinner sounds great too. Should I meet you at the front gate?"

Inuyasha nodded energetically as he tried to stand, "I promise I'll make it worth your wild."

Kagome helped him to the door, "If it's even close to anything like tonight, I am sure I'll have at least one hysterical story to tell my family before the day is through. You're lucky I like adventure, or you would be taking your niece by yourself."

He opened the door and began to walk out. Before he was fully through the doorway he turned back around. Slowly he walked back and leaned down, now towering over her. In the most sensual way imaginable he kissed the base of her jaw, his soft lips caressing her skin. Kagome felt her knees melt like butter but she somehow held her ground as his arm slid up her back suggestively, possessively. While those god like lips were only there for a second or two, it felt like an eternity of bliss. When he pulled away his eyes held the fire of molten lava, "Tomorrow then."

And he walked away.

Kagome watched as his long jacket swished behind him as he headed for the elevator. She shut the door, turned around and pressed her back up against the door. With the lightest of touches she stroked the spot on her cheek. Kagome didn't even feel the need to suppress her giant blush. She giggled like a school girl and threw her hands up to her embarrassed face.

Now that is what she pictured the author to be like.

* * *

**Firevixen73-**I hope everyone liked it. One shots are still new to me so tell me what you think. If you like it I have a few other Inu/Kag stories. The one that I just added will have another chapter posted today is called _Black Widows_. Thanks for reading my work. If you like it maybe I'll post another one some time soon.


End file.
